None
by KittyPunk
Summary: Heathers Story


Untitled  
  
By: Me  
  
  
  
CRACK!  
  
Mugetsu moaned and covered his wounded forehead with his hand after, ramming it into one of the steel re-enforced walls of his dorm in the Mikado building. He pulled his hand away. No blood. "That's good."  
  
He smirked at himself. "Perhaps another good whack and I'll feel better?"  
  
He wondered about his self-mutilation. Why would this technologically advanced ninja find such pleasure and peace in his pain and discomfort? He needed to torture or murder someone, before he committed suicide.  
  
Mugetsu walked to his closet, and slid the mirror plated door open. He stared at his familiar suit, bullet proof, and very tight fitting. Not only intimidating, but functional. He grabbed the suit and quickly pulled it onto his naked body.  
  
He scrutinized himself in the mirror. Dead. Mugetsu was hideously pale, with dark circles around his eyes like some kid had played a prank on him with a kaleidoscope and shoe polish. His eyes. Probably the only beautiful thing about him, not to mention his muscular body.  
  
Mugetsu caught a glimpse at the large bruise on his forehead, "No, Dauragon won't like that."  
  
He blindly reached for his mask in the closet, and grabbed the familiar vinyl piece with his index finger and thumb. He placed the mask on his face. It exposed his mouth, eyes, and platinum hair, which seemed to defy gravity. Thankfully, one of the straps hid the bruise.  
  
Mugetsu turned to the door, he took a step forward, and the door slid open automatically. He took another step, free from his confining dorm. "Ahh.. "  
  
He walked down the long corridor towards Dauragon's office, passing his fellow henchmen who stopped and saluted their leader as he passed. He stopped in front of the door to Dauragon's office. He swallowed, and lifted his hand to knock on the door. He froze as the door opened without his knocking on it first.  
  
"Mugetsu, please come into my bureau?"  
  
Mugetsu blinked his eyes, and did as the young blonde asked. "Sir, I have a very important matter I must take up with you."  
  
"You are hurting yourself again?"  
  
"Y-yes, Master Mikado."  
  
"As I told you before, it's just a symptom of the neural implants. Our scientists are developing a sort of vaccine to take those self-mutilation impulses away from your mind. Please, do sit."  
  
Mugetsu sat down on one of the comfortable sofas in Dauragon's office. "Yes, I remember you telling me about the symptoms, but it has been nine months since the surgery. Shouldn't I be over the symptoms now?"  
  
Dauragon stood in front of his prized assassin, shifting his weight to his left leg to get comfortable. His trench coat swayed unnaturally with his movements, and hung loosely off of his muscular shoulders. "Your need for self-mutilation spawned from your need to destroy others, which you do very well I might add. You feel you must bring pain to something, or you feel inadequate. Just try and suppress the urge, I have will have a mission for you soon. Now, show me what you have done this time."  
  
Mugetsu hesitantly removed his mask, and set it on his lap. His gaze shifted from his employer to the floor, ashamed.  
  
"Well, that's not too bad, "Dauragon said, with his deep and sinister voice. "How about the cut on your back? Has it healed?"  
  
Mugetsu reluctantly began to remove his suit, only to expose his torso and arms. He stood, and turned his back to Dauragon. The assassin closed his eyes and shivered as the employer traced a gloved finger along the scar. A lump formed in his throat. He looked down, and saw the arm of his employer slid around his waist. "Master Mikado, please. I don't think you should be doing this."  
  
Dauragon chuckled and pulled the man's body close to him. "Oh, Mugetsu, why do you insist on calling me Master Mikado? I'd think after our first intimate rendezvous, we could drop the formalities."  
  
Dauragon pressed his body close to Mugetsu, his right arm tightly wrapped around Mugetsu's waist. The assassin shivered as the cool metal of the chains on the blonde's coat touched his bare skin. "Dauragon, please don't do this. If someone found out..."  
  
Dauragon closed his eyes momentarily, and spoke in a grave manner, "If anyone finds out, they will be taken care of." He blinked his blue eyes open, and chuckled.  
  
Mugetsu narrowed his eyes angrily as the touch of Dauragon's lips brushed his neck. He detested being dominated by someone younger than him. "No! I won't let you do this to me!" Mugetsu writhed and squirmed under Dauragon's tight grasp, but it was hopeless. Dauragon was much stronger than him, and quieted Mugetsu's screams with his left hand.  
  
Dauragon's right arm loosened up on the man's waist, and slowly slithered down to the man's waist where the body suit was still clinging to his skin. He gently lowered the rest of the suit till Mugetsu's groin and thighs were exposed.  
  
Mugetsu, of course, put up a fight by pulling at the hand over his mouth, and bucking his hips away from Dauragon. The assassin's face grew red with anger and humiliation.  
  
"Mugetsu, you didn't give me this much of a hassle the last time. You actually seemed to enjoy it, "said the blonde seductively into Mugetsu's ear.  
  
The assassin instantly froze when Dauragon's hand gently fondled his manhood. Mugetsu arched his back slightly, his shoulders pressed against the blonde's chest and his head tilted back, resting on the blonde's shoulder. 


End file.
